The term “millimeter waves” is understood hereinafter to mean electromagnetic waves whose wavelength (free space wavelength) lies in the millimeters range; correspondingly, the term “submillimeter waves” is understood to mean electromagnetic waves whose wavelength is less than one millimeter. The term “millimeter antenna” and “submillimeter antenna” is used hereinafter to mean antennas which can radiate and/or receive electromagnetic millimeter waves and submillimeter waves, respectively.
A component of this type is disclosed in the document “Monolithically integrated Yagi-Uda antenna for photonic emitter operating at 120 GHz” (A. Hirata, T. Furuta and T. Nagatsuma; Electronics Letters, 30 Aug. 2001, Vol. 37, No. 18). This previously known component is an arrangement comprising a photodiode and a Yagi-Uda antenna connected to the photodiode. The photodiode, which is designed as a UTC (UTC: uni-travelling-carrier photodiode), receives optical signals modulated with a signal frequency of 120 GHz and converts them into electrical signals. The electrical signals thus have an electrical frequency of likewise 120 GHz and are radiated by the Yagi-Uda antenna connected to the UTC photodiode. In other words, the previously known component is an electro-optical transducer which converts optical signals with a high modulation frequency into electromagnetic millimeter waves.